Motor driven tools such as lawn implements and vacuum cleaners are designed to withstand abuse and to feel comfortable in the hands of an operator. This durability and comfort is often the key factor in determining whether or not to purchase the product. Therefore, it is important for consumers to be able to touch and grip the product at the point of sale prior to making the purchase decision.
Traditionally, packages for such products were enclosed in corrugated containers with the consumer having to rely on a picture or description on the outer carton. Consumers interested in obtaining access to the product were forced to open the packaging to test for durability and feel of the product. Such activity by the consumer resulted in a number of opened and/or damaged packages which made subsequent sale difficult. In an attempt to minimize damaged containers, many retailers now take several units completely out of the enclosed cartons to use for display purposes. These display units have frequently sustained damage and theft of the most removable components resulting in a "return to vendor" situation.
In addition to the inability to touch the product without opening conventional packaging, such conventional packaging made carrying the product from the display to the cash register and subsequently to the consumer's destination difficult due to the cumbersome size of the product and its packaging. In addition, traditional packages for lawn implements or the like have been displayed either in a horizontal fashion or in a inverted fashion such that the motor end of the implement is located at the lower end of the package. This horizontal or inverted display of the product does not provide the consumer with the opportunity to view the product in its in-use orientation.
The present invention is directed to improving known shipping and display containers for motor driven tools such as lawn implements, vacuum cleaners, or the like.